


Call Me Bulletproof

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fanmix, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A fanmix for the unbreakable Luke Cage.





	Call Me Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Warnings for references to racism and the deaths of real people in some lyrics.

Carl Lucas was a former policeman from Savannah, Georgia, who was wrongfully convicted and sent to prison. While in prison he met and fell in love with therapist Reva Connors. In order to save his life he was subjected to an experiment which left him physically enhanced with superhuman strength and seemingly unbreakable skin. He later escaped the prison, moved to New York City, married Reva and changed his name to Luke Cage. Reva was later tragically killed, seemingly in a bus accident.  
  
Luke then opened a bar in Hell's Kitchen called Luke’s. Jessica Jones, PI met him there and the two began a relationship together until Luke discovered that Jessica was involved in the murder of his wife while under the influence of Kilgrave (a man with mind control powers). Kilgrave used his powers to force Luke to blow up his own bar and used him to manipulate and later attempt to kill Jessica. After he was freed from Kilgrave’s control he moved from Hell's Kitchen into Harlem to lie low and build a new life for himself again.  
  
He works at Pop's Barber Shop, sweeping up hair and keeping his head down until his employer (Pop) attracts the attention of Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes, a local club owner and arms dealer, and his cousin Mariah, a corrupt city councilwoman. Luke decides that he needs to step up and use his powers to protect his community from these threats and, later, from unknown enemies from his past.

Luke Cage is a black former convict who fights for justice wearing a grey hoodie and is impervious to bullets. He dislikes swearing, perhaps as a product of being the son of a preacher. Luke also chose his new name from a bible verse that his father used to quote to him; Luke 4:18. His father also told him that, "No one can cage a man if he truly wants to be free".   Luke doesn’t have a secret identity, instead choosing to allow others to see him standing up to power as himself; hoping to inspire other citizens of Harlem to do the same.

 

_"People are scared but they can't be paralyzed by that fear. You have to fight for what's right every single day, bulletproof skin or not. You can't just not snitch, or turn away or take money under the table because life has turned you sour. When did people stop caring?"_  
―Luke Cage

 

  
  
  
**Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler) by Dirty Dozen Brass Band feat. Guru**  
Experience has taught me to check oneself  
And keep a balance to your physical and mental health  
If I don’t give it to you  
Homie, then who’s gonna?  
Instead of seeking peace so many choose drama  
Compulsive behaviour, irrational statements  
Lead to errors and blunders, in actual cases  
Some people treat themselves with no respect  
As for me I’m making moves  
With no regret  
  
Still it makes me wanna holler  
Holler  
  
  
  
**What Makes A Good Man? by The Heavy**  
Tell me now  
(Tell me now)  
'N show me how  
(Show me how)  
To understand  
(Understand)  
What makes a good man?  
To tell me now  
(Tell me now)  
Hey, walk the line  
(Walk the line)  
Hey, understand  
(Understand)  
What makes a good man?  
Good man  
  
  
  
**Black America Again by Common ft. Stevie Wonder**  
Here we go, here, here we go again  
Trayvon'll never get to be an older man  
Black children, they childhood stole from them  
Robbed of our names and our language, stole again  
Who stole the soul from black folk?  
Same man that stole the land from Chief Black Smoke  
And made the whip crackle on our back slow  
And made us go through the back door  
And raffle black bodies on the slave blocks  
Now we slave to the blocks, on 'em we spray shots  
Leaving our own to lay in a box  
Black mothers' stomachs stay in a knot  
We kill each other, it's part of the plot  
I wish the hating will stop (war!) and the battle with us  
I know that Black Lives Matter, and they matter to us  
These are the things we gotta discuss  
The new plantation, mass incarceration  
Instead of educate, they'd rather convict the kids  
As dirty as the water in Flint, the system is  
Is it a felony or a misdemeanor?  
Maria Sharapova making more than Serena  
It took Viola Davis to say this  
The roles of the help and the gangstas is really all they gave us  
We need Avas, Ta-Nehisis, and Cory Bookers  
The salt of the Earth to get us off of sugar  
And greasy foods; I don't believe the news  
Or radio, stereotypes we refuse  
Brainwashed in the cycle to spin  
We write our own story  
Black America again  
  
  
  
**100 Days, 100 Nights by Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings **  
100 days, 100 nights  
To know a man's heart  
100 days, 100 nights  
To know a man's heart  
And a little more  
Before he knows his own  
  
  
  
**Ain't It A Sin by Charles Bradley**  
I try to be a righteous man  
Talk to the Lord most every day  
Sometimes this world can do me wrong  
I keep to the path, won't go astray  
  
When I start boiling over my feelings catch a flame  
You might be a man, stay a man, but you won't be the same  
If you ain't gonna do me right  
I might just do you in  
Ain't it a sin  
Ain't it a sin  
  
  
  
**Bulletproof by Raheem DeVaughn ft. Ludacris**  
Get you a paper turn on the news  
Ride through the hood  
I witness the blues  
How can you ignore it, it’s easy to spot it  
A trap house, a liquor store and your city’s got it  
And my city’s got it, and they city’s got it  
This world is chaotic and love is symbolic  
  
We just living like we bulletproof  
We bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
We load it, cock it, aim and shoot  
(Load it, cock it, aim and shoot)  
We load it, cock it, aim and shoot  
(We gone die, living)  
  
  
  
**Freedom (feat. Kendrick Lamar) by Beyoncé**  
I'ma wade, I'ma wave through the waters  
Tell the tide, "Don't move"  
I'ma riot, I'ma riot through your borders  
Call me bulletproof  
Lord forgive me, I've been runnin'  
Runnin' blind in truth  
I'ma wade, I'ma wave through your shallow love  
Tell the deep I'm new  
  
I'm telling these tears, "Go and fall away, fall away"  
May the last one burn into flames  
  
Freedom! Freedom! I can't move  
Freedom, cut me loose!  
Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?  
'Cause I need freedom too!  
I break chains all by myself  
Won't let my freedom rot in hell  
Hey!  
I'ma keep running  
'Cause a winner don't quit on themselves  
  
  
  
**Bulletproof Love by Adrian Younge and Ali Shaheed Muhammad feat. Method Man**  
But these snakes is trying to gather in the pit  
When you get a cottonmouth, plucking ashes off the clip  
Off the rip, now a challenger exists  
And he bulletproof, shoot, what kind of caliber is this?  
Got thugs in the store with the barrel on your lips  
Saying, "Empty out the drawer" before he pound you with the grip  
Lord, who to call when no one obeys the law?  
And there ain't no Iron Man that can come and save us all?  
Power to the people and Luke Cage the cause  
And the cops got it wrong, we don't think Cage involved  
Look, dog, a hero, never had one  
Already took Malcolm and Martin, this is the last one  
I beg your pardon, somebody pulling a fast one  
Now we got a hero for hire and he a black one  
  
  
 

[Call Me Bulletproof](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/call-me-bulletproof?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
